In a functional device such as an infrared sensor, a pressure sensor, and an acceleration sensor, it is necessary to vacuum-seal each functional component in order to enhance its performance.
Giving an example of the infrared sensor, there are a quantum type and a heat type as an infrared detecting component generally, the heat type being a type of detecting relative quantity of heat. Although a following performance of the heat type is inferior to that of the quantum type, the heat type can be of a non-cooling type and therefore capable of suppressing a manufacturing cost owing to simplification of the design. In the infrared sensor of the heat type, infrared rays traveling through a window are absorbed into a receiving portion of a detecting component, and a resistance change resulting from a temperature change which is followed by the absorption is detected as a signal. Therefore, in the infrared sensor used in a surveillance camera for night security and a thermography which displays calculated temperature distribution, it is necessary to thermally isolate the receiving portion to detect the signal sensitively. The thermal isolation can be achieved by floating the receiving portion in midair or disposing the infrared detecting component itself in a vacuum case, for example.
In FIG. 24, a schematically cross-sectional view is illustrated to explain a vacuum package for infrared detection disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the vacuum package for infrared detection disclosed in Patent Document 1, a substrate 901 on which a receiving portion 902 is formed and an infrared transmission window 904 in which one or more through hole/holes 911 is/are provided and which is disposed above the front surface of the receiving portion 902 on the substrate 901 via a gap 903 are formed, the transmission window 904 being fixed on the substrate 901 by airtight adhesion at an adhesive surface surrounding the receiving portion 902 wholly, the gap 903 between the substrate 901 and the transmission window 904 being evacuated by exhaustion through the through hole 911, the through hole 911 of the transmission window 904 being sealed by a sealing material 912 airtightly.
In addition, the sealing technology for the vacuum package sealing the functional component is disclosed in Patent Documents 2 and 3, for example.
In a package for a piezoelectric device disclosed in Patent Document 2, a frame substrate is put on a bottom substrate to form an inner space for accommodating a piezoelectric oscillating piece on the inside of the frame substrate, a through hole being formed in the bottom substrate, connecting the inner space with an outer space and being sealed by a fused sealing material, the bottom substrate being formed of one layer of a substrate, the through hole having an inner circumference larger than the external shape of the sealing material before fusing and having an inner circumference smaller than the external shape of the sealing material before fusing on the inner side of the larger inner circumference. A metal coat portion having a good wetting property to the sealing material is formed on the inner circumference surface of the through hole.
In FIG. 25, a schematically cross-sectional view is illustrated to explain a sealing package design for a component disclosed in Patent Document 3. In FIG. 26, a partial view of a hole portion illustrated in FIG. 25 is illustrated. The sealing package design for the component comprises a component forming substrate 922, a cover substrate 923 connected on the component forming substrate 922, a component 921 accommodated in a space 925 surrounded by the component forming substrate 922 and cover substrate 923, a hole portion 926 from an opening portion on a surface of the cover substrate 923 to a surface of the component forming substrate 922, a through hole 929 having a smaller diameter opening portion 930a smaller than the hole portion 926 in a surface region of the component forming substrate 922 surrounded by the hole portion 926 and leading to the space 925 through the smaller diameter opening portion 930a, a sealing material 931 sealing the accommodating space of the component 921 by closing the smaller diameter opening portion 930a of the through hole 929, a sealing connection reinforcement film 933 enhancing connection strength of the sealing material 931 formed on the smaller opening portion upper edge 930b of the through hole 929. A neck portion 932 which makes it narrower the diameter between the opening portion and the surface of the component forming substrate 922 is formed in the hole portion 926. In the sealing package design, the sealing package design for the component in which the space 925 is not sealed yet is disposed in a vacuum device, the space 925 being evacuated by exhausting air through the through hole 929 and the hole portion 926, gas in the sealing material 931 being removed when the sealing material 931 on the neck portion 932 is fused by applying heat during the evacuation, the smaller diameter opening portion 930a of the through hole 929 being sealed with the sealing material 931 by falling the fused sealing material 931 from the neck portion 932 to the smaller diameter opening portion 930a of the through hole 929, the space 925 for accommodating the component 921 being sealed.
[Patent Document 1]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P11-326037A
[Patent Document 2]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-266763A
[Patent Document 3]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P11-340348A